


Passion

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 6x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: "You know, Castle,” she breathed out, her silky voice instantly wrapping around him and threading through his ears, enthralling him, calling to him like a mythical siren. “You took losing this game very well.”He gulped. “Did I lose? I hadn’t noticed.” His voice was barely above a low rumble, the desire, the want, coating his tongue.Set after the strip poker scene in 6x21 "Law and Boarder"
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 24





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my work on Fanfiction.net then you'll notice this isn't a new story. I'm currently cross-posting all my stories from there to here. So if you've already read this story, welcome back, and if you're new to it then I really hope you enjoy!

Her fingers flew to the buttons of his bright red shirt, hastily trying to remove them from the holes they were encased in. Their lips repeatedly clashed and smashed together in a needy frenzy, the tension that been building throughout their entire game was finally coming to a head.

Castle reached around to the middle of Kate's back and unclasped her lacy white bra with skilled ease. The straps hung loosely off her shoulders, waiting to be taken off entirely. But first, she just had to finish unbuttoning her fiancé's shirt.

There was one button left— _one button_ standing in between her and the feel of Castle's naked skin.

It was getting harder to make her hands function properly because Castle chose her struggling moment to seize her hair and tug her head back, giving him total access to the creamy smooth flesh of the column of her neck. Her gasp sent heat rattling and pulsing through him as he attached his lips to her skin and sucked hard enough that he was surely leaving a purpling bruise in his wake.

With trembling fingers—and a bout of great difficulty—Kate was finally able to remove the button from where it sat. Running her hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders, she slid the shirt down his arms and let his rip it off himself.

He was completely naked, not that he was complaining. Kate had proven to be a very worthy opponent in during their poker game. She had actually been winning, much to his chagrin. But, as his mother had once said all those years ago when he and Kate had first begun working together, strip poker was better than normal poker because "even when you lose, you win." And he'd be damned if she wasn't right.

He'd sat there, the edges of his button-down doing very little to cover anything and to hide the fact that he hadn't had any pants on. Not that he really cared, Kate _had_ been the one to make them come off anyway. Plus, it made him slightly aroused whenever he would catch her eyes drifting down towards his lap, distracting her from their game. She would bite her lip and desire would flood her throughout her body, that much was obvious to him seeing as her cheeks would turn red.

But now, when he bit into the junction of where her neck met her shoulder, he could literally _feel_ the heat rushing through her veins. Her hand came up to tangle in his hair, her fist pulling at the short locks.

Her forgotten bra that had been hanging slightly off her arms was yanked off and tossed away to join their ever-growing pile of clothes. Castle was immediately thankful that their case had wrapped early that night and that his mother and his daughter would be gone for at least another four hours. There was absolutely zero chance of them coming home soon. The two partners definitely weren't making it to their bedroom and this way, Alexis and Martha wouldn't be able to walk in on them fucking on the couch.

Because if Kate Beckett had anything to say about it, they _were_ fucking on that couch. And soon.

Breaking away from him, Kate not-so-gently shoved Castle back so that he was sitting on the cushion of the couch. Standing up, she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slowly, teasingly, drew them down her mile-long legs.

Castle's eyes were growing darker with lust by the minute. The air was thick with a tension that needed resolved. Swallowing hard, he watched as his fiancée slowly stalked over to him and sank to her knees in front of him.

She spread his legs so that she could comfortably fit in between them and ran her hands up and down his thighs, never getting too close to the area where he wanted her the most.

"You know, Castle," she breathed out, her silky voice instantly wrapping around him and threading through his ears, enthralling him, calling to him like a mythical siren. "You took losing this game very well."

He gulped. "Did I lose? I hadn't noticed." His voice was barely above a low rumble, the desire, the want, coating his tongue.

She nodded. "Yeah, you did. I was the one with the most clothes left on by the end."

"Well, look at us now." He glanced at her, then back at him. "I'd say we're pretty much even right about now."

"That's true," she conceded. "But still, you lost and you didn't sulk like a child. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" He nodded vigorously, his eyes bulging out when she wrapped her palm around him.

"Good, because it's a reward for me too." And with that, she brought him to her lips and closed them around him.

Castle's head flew back against the soft leather cushion, his mouth opening and releasing small gasps. He felt her tongue lave the underside of him and he nearly died. Sure, she'd done this many times before, but each time she did, she never ceased to leave him stunned and breathless. She was absolutely extraordinary and he loved her for it.

Bobbing her head up and down, Kate relaxed her jaw and took him deeper. She knew most women hated doing this for their men, and for a while she had too. Will had been too controlling, Tom never had the opportunity to experience it, and Josh had been too… _excited._ She once came into work the next morning with a sore and aching throat because he'd accidentally lost it and slammed himself into the back of her throat. Suffice to say, she never made the mistake of going down on him ever again.

But Castle…Castle was different. He never pushed her into doing this and he almost always made an attempt to persuade her otherwise, no matter how feeble the plea sounded to both of them. Of course there were times when she'd let him take control and fuck her mouth, but that had only happened a couple times over the course of their relationship and he'd apologized profusely after each encounter, even if she'd been the one (which she usually was) to initiate the act.

The thing was: she trusted Castle far more than she'd ever trusted anyone in her life. He was constantly surrounding her, first in her professional and then finally in her personal life. There was no one else she would rather spend the rest of eternity with than him.

While Castle—like any other living, breathing male—loved receiving blowjobs, he had never like finishing himself off in a woman's mouth. This applied to any lover he'd had, whether she was previous or current. So when he felt himself coming closer to his release, he placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and gently pushed her back.

"Kate, you need to stop," he groaned. "As much as I love it when you do that, I won't last long at this point."

Biting her lip, the detective stood up and straddled her fiancé's lap, her arms winding around his neck. Taking one of Castle's hands, she led it to her waiting center. She felt his fingers run over her and held in a moan.

"Can you feel that, Castle? Can you feel what you've already done to me? How much going down on you and sucking you off gets me wet?" She whimpered when he removed his fingers, only to inhale sharply as she felt him rub his tip through her wet folds. Positioning himself at her entrance, he closed his eyes as she sank a couple inches down onto him. Then suddenly, he pulled her down onto his lap, reveling in the loud gasp that echoed around them.

He could feel her pulsing around him. The combination of her heat and wetness would most definitely be his undoing. But if he was going to die, he would be dying a _very_ happy man's death. Nothing could be more gratifying than having one, Kate Beckett, sitting astride his lap, writhing on top of him while he's buried all the way inside her.

Kate began to gyrate her hips, grinding onto him, loving the feel of his hardness sending white-hot bolts of pleasure shooting to every nerve fiber in her body. He was thick and long and there was no fucking chance in hell that she would ever get tired of this. And she had a whole lifetime for her to be his and him to be hers.

Castle, seeing her breasts sway and bounce in front of him, decided to lean forward and capture one in between his lips. His arms wrapped around Kate's lower back and helped her move against him as he made small thrusts to meet her downward strokes.

Locking her hands behind Castle's neck, Kate leaned backwards and threw her head back. The writer was still showering her breast with much needed attention, biting at her nipple, then soothing the sharp sting with the flat of his tongue. Without glancing down, Kate knew that she'd had marks when morning came around, but she couldn't exactly find it within herself to really give a flying fuck.

Castle switched breasts and began to show that one the same focus he'd given the other one. One of his hands slithered around to her front and slid down her sweat-covered stomach, reaching her clit. Coming into contact with it, he slowly allowed a single finger to move back and forth over it, enhancing Kate's pleasure, but not letting her reach the orgasm that she so desperately craved just then.

The sound of their wet skin slapping together and the mixed combination of moans, breathy gasps, and throaty groans reverberated throughout the entire loft. The quiet squeak and creak of the leather couch could be distinguished, but the volume was nothing compared to the scream that Kate released when Castle reached a spot located deep within her.

"Fuck, Castle, do that again!" she begged.

Grabbing onto her hips with both of his hands, Castle stilled her a few inches above his lap, and let loose. He pounded up into her with such force, he had to plant his feet hard into the floor to keep from sliding down the leathery surface of the couch. One of Kate's hands came up to tangle in her own long, flowing locks while the other landed on the cushion behind Castle's head, helping to hold her steady while he rocked into her with intense passion.

Over and over, her chants of, "Oh God, Castle, don't stop," and, "Right there, Castle, right there," were repeated. Her mouth was on auto-pilot as she mumbled incoherent nonsense. Her sobs and her pleas fell to deaf ears as Castle concentrated on bringing his fiancée to her much-needed release.

It was when he felt her inner walls flutter and pulse that he knew he had succeeded and brought her to the edge of the cliff. Now, he would just help her over. Snaking a hand down to her clit, he rubbed it furiously with the pads of two fingers and watched as Kate tumbled head first over the edge. And boy, was it a sight to behold.

Her breath was coming in short pants and gasps as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. She could still feel Castle deep within her, thrusting up as he aimed to reach his releases as well. Barely comprehending what she was saying, she husked, "God, that's it, Castle. Come for me, come so deep and hard for me, babe."

That's all it took to push him over the limit. He shot his seed up inside her, holding her close to him as they both shook from the feeling. It took a few moments before either was willing to break the comfortable silence that had settled around them. Kate was still straddling Castle's lap and was resting her cheek on the top of his head as his laid against her breast.

"So if this is what I get for losing our games, then from now on, I'll be more than glad to take the loss," Castle murmured, his lips brushing against her chest.

"Really?" she asked, disbelief creeping into her voice.

"No, of course not," he stated with a laugh. "But we should totally play strip poker more often."

She couldn't have agreed more. "Let's just make it a rule that Alexis and Martha should always be out and won't come back for a while before we agree to playing, though. Especially if this is where we end up each time."

"Agreed," he told her. Then, he spun them so that Kate was lying on her back on the couch and he was hovering over her. "But, as I told you, Detective, my mother and daughter are out for the rest of the evening and won't return until _well_ after midnight. What do you propose we do until then?" He raised an eyebrow playfully at her and she smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure we could think of something."

"Well, I _do_ have quite a few ideas. Starting with—" he ended his sentence and suggestion by swooping down to capture her lips with his. He hoped his mother and Alexis would come home and head straight to bed because, for him and Kate, it was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
